Take Shelter
by Eika-Nora
Summary: Nanami and Tomoe struggle to find eachother after being seperated by Nanami's money-driven father. With Nanami sufferering with Domestic Violence aswell as other problems in her marriage, will Tomoe find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Take Shelter

Prologue

Nanami is now 28 years of age. She has been married for 8 years and had moved to Nagoya due to an arrangement between her father and his colleages' son Hiroto Yamashita. The marriage was fairly happy and stable until a situation arose, causing the couple pain. And also causing Nanami to have suspicious bruises on her arms and body.

Tomoe never thought of any other woman, and stayed in Kyoto. But to make up for the hole in his heart he'd sleep with the women who approached him for his good looks, to then never call or speak to them again. In search for Nanami after her father took her from him, he gave up hope and became the manager of an IT Consultant Agency.

...

"Nanami, is my lunch done?" asked Hiroto.

"Not yet, i still need to drain the vegatables." Nanami replied, sounding exhausted.

Hiroto walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing abit too hard to be considered playful. She took in a sharp breath, as if in a great deal of pain, but kept her face calm and collected.

"Done. Here you go, have a good day at work" She said, turning and giving him the box containing his lunch. Which she had to make every morning, after waking up early and doing the housework before Hiroto woke up and complained of untidyness or mess.

"Thankyou, now was _that_ too hard?" He smirked "I leave at 9am, you know that. Make it on time tomorrow... Pathetic" Turning on his heel, he left the house and slammed the door behind him.

Nanami limped over to a floor length mirror hung in the hallway. Lifting her shirt above her waist, she examined her recent additions of art work to her body. The black, blue, yellow and purple stains, scattered across her torso. Squinting with pain, she applied oil, supposedly good for healing bruises, all over her body.

"I used to have a backbone, I don't remember how I got so weak." She mumbled to herself, tears falling from her cheeks.

Hunched over the kitchen counter, she started preparing the vegatables for the soup later, but she wouldn't make it so early. She'd place the prep-veg in the fridge, ready to make quickly before he returned home and found it not ready for him to eat, then to use her as his personal punchbag is it wasn't satisfactory.

Nanami knew why he liked to hurt her so much. She knew exactly what it was about her that he despised. But no matter what she did, what she ate, whatever she did to keep healthy, it was never enough. She couldn't do it. And there was nothing she could do to change it.

...

Tomoe was just about to finish his 13th hour of a supposedly 8 hour shift at the company when his boss called him.

.

.

.

"Tomoe! I have a job for you in Nagoya"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nanami made her way slowly towards the daycare she worked at part time, trying her hardest to disguise her limp, given to her the night before by her husband. Hiroto knew nothing about this job, it was her little safe haven. To get away from the house which felt like a prison to her. And to raise abit of savings for if she ever needed to escape, to which she'd saved approximately £15,000 worth in yen.  
Nanami took great joy in making lunches for the children, she'd talk them into eating their vegatables and drinking water instead of sugary drinks. She finished up and made her way towards the place she visited every week, stopping by at a convienience store on the way to get some flowers.

Tomoe couldn't believe what his boss had made him do. Travel all the way to Nagoya to fix some company hot-shot's computer, he sounded a real ass on the phone, demanding that someone be sent out that very night, to make it to his office for 4pm the next day, since his company was the only computer company known for fixing such expensive equiptment, extrememly unnessesary.  
Walking upto the company's building he felt the name somewhat familier but shrugged it off. He made his way up to the top floor by the lift and walked into a clean, silver and white office space with black accessories and desks. Astounded by the entrance he was curious to see the inside of the main office. He walked abit further up to see a man of average height locking lips with what looked like his receptionist, a dyed-blonde, leggy woman with very revealing clothes. He guessed they'd tried to hide themselves, but weren't doing a very good job of it. Ringing the bell he found on the reception desk he cleared his throat and said with a loud voice;

"Tanaka Computer Services!"

Hearing the two shuffling around, Tomoe turned away to get another glance at the office reception.

"Ah! Thankyou for coming all the way here, I'm Hiroto Yamashita, the owner and CEO of Yamashita & Sons"

Tomoe turned around and shook hands with the man he'd felt sure he'd met before. The name definetly rang a few bells in his head this time, was he a past accuiantance? Or just some hot-shot in the newspaper alot? Thinking it must be the second option, Tomoe shrugged it off again, there was no way he'd know someone so high up in the world.

"So if you'd like to follow me, i'll show you the equiptment i'm having problems with. If you wouldn't mind writing down your name and registration number with Miss Mimoto" The CEO gestured towards the receptionist, still fiddeling with her blouse.

******  
After fixing the computer, Tomoe started to pack away his things, dropping his keys he knelt down below the desk, only to hit his head of the way back up. The knock somehow managed to make the desk drawers slowly open to reveal the CEO's spotless and perfectly placed stationary and paperwork, aswell as a framed photo, placed upside down and diagonally. For what seemed to be and OCD freak, this was unordinary. Feeling the curiousity overwhelm him, he picked up the picture and turned it around.

He almost dropped it.

It was a framed photo of the CEO holding a baby, looking very happy. But in the corner was a woman laying in a hospital bed, looking very tired and worn out.

It was Nanami.

He was sure of it.

Placing the picture back in the drawer and closing it, he made everything look perfect before he left. Practically jogging out of the office, he quickly waved at the blonde.

"Wait wa-wait Sir! You need to sign out!" She shouted to him as he reached the lift.

"Do it for me!" He shouted back. As the lift doors closed, he saw the CEO walking back from behind the screen. Tomoe restrained himself. He finally knew why this place was so familiar.

He Hated Him.

Tomoe walked the streets of Nagoya trying to get Nanami out of his head. She was the only woman he'd ever loved, still did love. But he didn't know where the hell she was. Until today.

Walking by the gates of Nagoya Park Cemetary, he saw a young woman croached down, arranging flowers at what looked like a very expensive, multiple grave. Looking closer she had a striking resemlance to Nanami herself. Tomoe had started walking towards the cemetary entrance without even thinking, jogging closer towards the woman on the ground, gradually slowing down the closer he got, he walked the rest of the way upto the grave. Coming up the side to get a peek at the grave stone, it read;

Aiko Yamashita - 3 months old.

Eiji Yamashita - Stillborn.

Nariko Yamashita - 2 weeks old.

Misumi Yamashita - 2 months old.

Tomoe stood still, realising what was going on.

They were still with her.

She always knew that, they were all her babies. And although none of them were strong enough to live she decided to live on happily for them, each one of their faces implanted in her memory.

She couldn't understand it. Hirito was adament it was all her fault, blaming her for it all, her weakness to give birth, their weakness and their prematurity. Saying she was a bad omen, doing it to spite him. And refusing to give him an heir to his company passed down to him from 12 generations.

She had spoken to the doctor alone, about whether stress could have been the cause of the babies deaths. But was told it was more likely because of her weak frame and inability to carry a child for the full nine months, but she knew deep down that the doctor must have been bought into saying that to her by her evil husband, thanks to him blantently leaving his cheque book at home with several explicit payments to him for "false information to B.I.T.C.H"

Wiping away her tears she stood and turned to leave, not lifting her head.

"Nanami"

She heard, a familliar voice, a voice which made her heart flutter at the very sound.

Lifting her head she saw him, the man she was stolen away from. The man she had loved from the age of 16. The man she still loved.

Tomoe.

The rain began to pour. It was heavy, almost like the land had suffered from drought. Tomoe opened up his umbrella from his suicase and held it out to Nanami.

"Nanami, come here." He gestured towards her, he just wanted to hold her, but knew he must restrain himself.

Nanami stood still, not sure what to do. She hadn't seen him for nearly 9 years, and any attempt she made to contact him, her calls would never go through, her letters would always be returned, unopened. All thanks to Hiroto's handy work. Blocking her calls to Kyoto, and keeping tabs on her by a well-paid assistance at the post office for any letters she tried to send.

"Nanami.. Come here, take shelter" Tomoe spoke softly.

Pulling her close to him, he smelled her sweet scent. One he had missed so much, for so long.


End file.
